Inside my soul
by Herria
Summary: La vida de Ling Xiaoyu se a complicado desde la desaparición de Jin, pero quiza esta mas cerca de lo que parece....


La noche no era agradable y ya era muy tarde, las calles estaban vacias y las luces de los paneles de neón alumbraban a los pocos coches que circulaban por ellas. 

Ling, Ling ... ¡ Ling despierta!- gritó el musculado joven que trabajaba en el gimnasio. - Es mas de la una y ya hace tiempo que tenía que haber cerrado.

Lo siento - se disculpó la joven con una sonrisa.- Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta, me ducho y me voy ¿ De acuerdo?

Te dejo las llaves y cierras tu- suspiró cansado.- No deberias entrenar tanto, estare en el bar de siempre.

¡ Vale! - contestó ella al tiempo que cogia las llaves al vuelo.- Salgo en media hora.

Mientras Ling Xiaoyu se estaba duchando, el gimnasio estaba vacio y el silencio se colaba por todos los rincones de las duchas, con los ojos cerrados escuchaba el sonido repetitivo del agua cayendo sobre las baldosas, mientras que oia el rugir de una sirena que se perdía en la distancia. Cerró el grifo, se enrrolló una toalla al cuerpo y abrió la puerta del vestuario de un golpe, con la estupida idea de que alguien iba ha estar alli, como era de esperar aquello estaba vacio. Se acercó al espejo y se miró detenidamente en él, las ojeras y la luz que amarilleaba su rostro no le daban un aspecto agradable. Se vistió con rapidez unos pantalones vaqueros y una sudadera roja. Se cepilló el pelo y con él aun mojado salió del gimnasio con la bolsa de deporte al hombro.

Caminó camino a bajo en dirección al bar que estaba frente a su piso, allí entregó las llaves al dueño del gimnasio y haciendo caso omiso de las invitaciones para que le hiciese compañia, Ling se sentó sola en la barra para tomarse una cerveza tranquilamente.

No me lo puedo creer, siempre pense que eras una buena chica.- dijo una voz burlona a su lado.- No pareces de las que beben solas en la barra de un bar.

No tiene nada que ver...- dijo ella mirando con desden al que le había hablado. - ¡ Kazuya! - esclamó sorprendida llevandose las manos al pecho, notando como su corazón se aceleraba. - ¿ Que haces aqui? - preguntó nerviosa.

Veo que te sorprende verme.- dijo mirandola con desprecio.- Solo me tomo algo, creo que estas buscando a mi hijo ¿ Me equivoco?

Eso no es asunto tuyo.- dijo molesta levantandose y tirando unos yenes sobre la barra.- Si me disculpas tengo muchas cosas que hacer...

Solo era una pregunta niña - rió él .- A mi lo que haga Jin Kazama no me importa en absoluto.

Xiaoyu salió del bar molesta y subió las escaleras que conducian hasta su casa. Las luces de la sala aún estaban endendidas y en el sofa estaba su amiga viendo la televisión.  
Era una estudiante de derecho con la que compartía piso, la chica tenía la misma edad que Xiaoyu, el pelo largo y rizado y unos bonitos ojos verdes gracias a que su madre era francesa y su padre japones y eso era una mezcla esotica que le hacía muy guapa.

¿ Como es que vienes tan tarde Ling? - preguntó curiosa- ¿ Otra vez entrenando hasta tarde?

Si... - contestó con una sonrisa.- Tengo un hambre, por cierto ¿ Ha llamado alguien?

Si er... como se llamaba... - Harume martilleó con sus dedos en la mesa. - ¿Hward ...mmm algo...?

Si Hwoarang - rió ella divertida.- ¿ Queria algo?

No bueno, nada en especial - dijo encogiendose de hombros.- Solo me dijo: dile a la loca esa que me debe una cena y que ya la llamare.

Anda - dijo de pronto mirando a su amiga con cara de circustancias.- Se me había olvidado por completo, no tengo la cabeza en la tierra.

¿ Quien es¿ Algún rollito que no me has contado? - preguntó divertida Harume sentandose con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofa y abrazando su almoada.

No, solo es un conocido... - dijo ella.

¿ Era compañero tuyo de clase?- preguntó

No,nos conocimos hace unos años en un torneo de lucha, es un tipo muy nervioso, pero es un buen chaval- dijo suspirando ella.- Bueno ahora vengo voy a mirar mi correo.

¿ Sigues esperando el email que no llega? - preguntó Harume.

Lo esperare siempre.- contestó con una sonrisa amarga.

Ling entró en su habitación tiró la bolsa sobre la cama, se quitó la sudadera, los vaqueros y se pusó una vieja camiseta que tenía en el armario mientras terminaba de cargarse el ordenador. Se sentó frente a la pantalla y encendió un cigarro mientras esperaba que su correo se cargara, los dos escasos minutos que tardaban en aparecer los e- mail recividos se le hacían eternos y noche tras noche se fumaba un cigarro a esa hora, en todo el dia no era capaz de fumar, en el fondo lo odiaba, pero se había convertido en un habito. El correo mostró lo mismo de siempre, montones de emails publicitarios, alguno que otro de sus antiguos compañeros de clase que le mandaban para bromear pero nada nuevo, molesta marcó todos para borrarlos cuando vio que el ultimo era de Cristy. Lo abrió y lo leyó con detenimiento.

" holitasssssss enana:

¿ Que tal estas? Espero que bien, tengo una sorpresa que darte, voy a ir a Tokio a rodar unos anuncios asi que nos veremos dentro de poco, ademas July esta en un congreso sobre contaminación y deforestación( ya sabes cosas de esas que tanto le gustan a nuestra hippie) que coincide con los dias que voy ha estar alli, asi que hemos quedado, besitos. xxxx

PD: Se me olvidaba llego el cuatro del mes que viene ya te mandare un correo o te llamó.

Ling apagó el ordenador y se tumbó sobre su cama aquel mensaje le había alegrado, Harume entró en la habitación y se tumbó junto a ella.

¿ Noticias ? - preguntó.

No como siempre- suspiró con tristeza.- Esto esta por encima de mi.

Mira cariño, cada dia estas mas triste y nunca me he atrevido a preguntarte nada, pero Ling tu cara es un poema, además no dejas de entrenar y te pasas las horas muertas en tu cuarto¿ Que es lo que te pasa? - preguntó preocupada.

Te acuerdas del chico del que te he hablado antes¿ Del torneo, pues bien hace unos años participe en un torneo de lucha,ya he estado en dos ediciones, allí conoci a un chico... bueno en relidad ibamos a el mismo instituto ... el es tres años mayor que yo... nos hicimos amigos... yo... - dijo entristecida mientras sacaba una agenda de su bolso y le tendia una foto.- Desapareció despues del ultimo torneo, hace mas de un año que no se nada de él y estoy preocupada.

¿ Es el de la foto? - preguntó. - Es muy guapo ¿ Como se llama?.

Jin Kazama.- dijo con una sonrisa laconica. - El panda es mio, pero se quedó con mi maestro mientras yo buscaba a Jin.

¿ LLevas un año buscandolo? - preguntó sorprendida.

Si, he viajado mucho, pero no tenia pistas ni información ni nada... - dijo sintiendo como las lagrimas venian a sus ojos.- Estoy desesperada.

¿ Porque no le preguntas a su familia? - preguntó curiosa.

Porque su familia me da mas miedo que nada, su abuelo es un sicopata ridiculo que quiere acabar con él, su padre ... en fin tampoco se muy bien la historia no le gustaba hablar de ello.- suspiró entreistecida.- Solo se que era la unica persona que se he preocupado por mi, que me ha tomado en serio... una vez me dijo que realizara mis sueños, pero ahora solo quiero abrazarle.

Valla historia.- dijo asombrada.- ¿ Y su madre?

Por lo que me contó Hwoarang,su abuelo, que además es el que organiza el torneo, debió matarla. - dijo ella.- Aunque no fue asi exactamente, pero es una historia complicada que se escapa de toda logica, solo se que lo Mishima no son de fiar.

¿ Los Misima? - preguntó.- Los de la organización.

Si.- respondió. - Es un negocio muy turbio y esta detras de muchos de los negocios mas sucios de Japon y del mundo en general.

* * *

Hwoarang estaba sentado en un bar mientras se tomaba unas cervezas junto con unos amigos uno de ellos miraba una revista y no dejaba de soltar exclamaciones de asombro.

¿ Que te pasa colega? - preguntó ya molesto este.

Mira - dijo tendiendole la revista.- Esta buenisima.

Ostia si es Cristhy - dijo asombrado .- Ya sabía yo que estaba buenisima, pero es que en pelotas gana mucho.

No te las des de que la conoces, no te lo crees ni tu - dijo uno de ellos.

Mira se llama Cristhy Monteiro es brasilena hace capoira y ... -

Corta, corta eso lo pone en la revista.- dijo su amigo.

Además tiene novio se llama Eddy Gordo, es un tipo altisimo de espaldas enormes,es un juergista y le enseño a ella la tecnica de lucha.- dijo este.- La conoci en el ultimo torneo.

No jodas que a los torneos se presentan este tipo de mujeres - dijo su amigo.- Creo que me voy a apuntar.

No sueñes chaval, hace falta mucho nivel. - se burló Hwoarang .- Cris es muy espectacular, pero las chicas que pelean estan todas muy buenas.

¿ Peleas con mujeres?- se rió uno.- Asi gana cualqiera.

No es tan facil, algunas me han ganado.- dijo este.- El Iron first tournament, no es para aficionados.

Nunca nos has hablado de él.- dijo otro de ellos.

No lo voy ha hacer.- contestó sonriendo.

Una enorme moto aparcó delante de ellos, el motorista un hombre de unos cuarenta años se bajo de la moto, era un tipo grande con pinta de americano, se arregló la melena y se diriguió al bar.

PHOENIX - gritó Hwoarang. -Si es Paul, nunca imagine encontrarte aqui.

Anda si es mi coreano favorito.- contestó riendo afablemente. - ¿ Que haces aqui en Japon?

Me vine a vivir aqui despues del ultimo torneo, me busque un curro de albañil y aqui estoy.- contestó riendo. - El mundo es un pañuelo.

Law y yo hemos abierto una cadena de dojos por Japon, tenemos uno en Kioto, otro en Okinawa y vamos a abrir otro en Tokio, asi que estoy aqui para el papeleo. -respondió .- ¿ Que tal tus patadas? Tenemos que echar alguna peleilla a ver si aun este viejo motero es capaz de tumbarte.

Lo pongo en duda, viejo, tu generación deve dar paso a una mas joven y fuerte.- se burló Hwoarang divertido.

Mi madre.- exclamó asombrado Paul viendo la revista sobre la mesa.- ¿ Es Chris? madre mia como esta la niña¿ Como le ha dejado Gordo posar asi?

Ya, seguro que estara de los nervios, me lo imagino cada vez que se le hacerca un admirador se pondra a hechar humo por las orejas.- contestó Hwoarang riendo.

Paul soltó un profunda carcajada que contagió a los de la mesa.

* * *

Era un dia radiante Julia esperaba apoyada en la pared viando pasar a la gente, llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca, y era el objeto de todas las miradas, sus rasgos indios y su largo cabello castaño destacaban entre la multitud oriental. Un taxi paró frente a ella, de él se bajo una joven de figura exuberante que llevaba unos discretos pantalones negros y una camiseta verde, el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta y se tapaba los ojos con una visera y unas gafas de sol.

¿ De que vienes disfrazada? - bromeó Julia al ver a su amiga.

Es para que no me reconozcan - contestó riendo y abrazandola .- Estas guapisima chica.

Gracias, tu si que estas guapa en las fotos de la revista, son esquisitas, es un buen fotografo - dijo esta.- Me han gustado mucho.

Mira no me digas nada que me han engañado como ha una boba, las fotos eran para un calendario benefico, para " os meniños da rua" en brasil y las que no han cogido para el calendario las han publicado ahi - dijo molesta.- Pero bueno eso da igual¿ Aun no ha llegado Ling?

No, pero mira - dijo señalando la calle .- Hay viene corriendo.

Lo siento chicas - dijo al llegar.- Me he dormido.

¡ Que bien! - dijo Christy contenta.- Hacía mucho que no estabamos todas juntas.

Teneis que ponerme al dia de todo - dijo Julia imitando la voz de su amiga.

No te metas conmigo- bromeó ella.

Las chicas se rieron y entraron en una cafeteria para hablar y tomar algo tranquilas.

Bueno lo primero ¿ Que tal de amores? - preguntó Christine con su dulce acento brasiliro.

Ni me hables- contestó Julia haciendose la dolida.- Los hombres se asustan de mi.

Que esperabas, eres guapa, eres inteligente, y eres capaz de dejarlos K.O. de un puñetazo...- bromeó Ling.- Los hombres quieren tias mas normalitas, se asustan, son muy niños.

Además tienes al coreano ¿ No? - dijo Chris golpeando suavemente con el codo a su amiga.- Vale es un pelin simple pero para un apaño vale ¿ No?

Que mala eres - dijo Julia sin parar de reir.- Si Hwoarang se entera de que dices eso se enfadar mucho .- Julia intentó terminar pero la risa le impedia continuar.

Bueno ¿y tu Ling?- preguntó Chris. - Que de ti no sabemos nada, con el rollo niña buena con su panda, no nos cuentas nada.

Eres una bruja- dijo Julia riendo.- Además de una cotilla.

No solo soy una caliente latina.- dijo mientras se contoneaba.

Lo que eres es una cotorra.- se burló Julia divertida.

¿ Ling¿ Ling cariño te pasa algo? - preguntó de pronto Chris.- Solo bromeaba¿ No te habras enfadado?

No, estoy bien.- dijo con una calida sonrisa.- Solo recordaba el ultimo torneo, cuando nos conocimos.

No tienes buena cara - dijo Julia. - ¿ Estas bien? Antes siempre estabas llena de energia y sonriendo.

No paso por mi mejor momento, pero no tiene importancia.- contestó laconica. - Pero no quiero hablar de ello, estamos las tres juntas y eso no es facil, además señorita calendario ¿ Que tal tu con Eddy?

Me ha pedido matrimonio - sentenció ante la cara de estupor de sus amigas.

¿ Qué que? - tartamudeó incredula Julia. - ¿ He oido bien?.

Espera¿ Estamos hablando del mimo Eddy? - rió Xiaoyu. - ¿ Eddy Gordo?

Si un morenazo guapisimo con rastas y una sonrisa increible y unos ojos ... -

Si ese - interrumpió Julia. - Sabemos que le adoras ¿ De verdad te ha pedido que te cases con él?

No, pero si lo mas importante es saber que le has dicho.- preguntó Ling

Aún no le he contestado nada- dijo ella suspirando.- Soy muy joven.

Es un paso muy importante¿ Como se ha tomado el que le pidas tiempo? - preguntó Julia.

Hombre no le queda mas remedio que tomarselo bien- contestó ella.- Además sabe que le quiero.

* * *

Jefe - dijo el policia mas joven con cara de disgusto.- Han encontrado otra victima.

¿ Otra? - preguntó sintiendo como un escalofrio recorria su cuerpo.- Dios esto es un infierno.

La lluvía mojaba las calles a esas horas vespertinas de la madrugada, los coches patrulla estaban detenidos junto con el cadaver, la ambulancía se llevó el cuerpo al instituto forense en medio de un silencio sepulcral. Todos las victimas seguian el mismo patron, todas eran victimas de arma blanca por los cortes que sufrian, pero el asesino usaba algun tipo de arma estraña porque los cortes eran muy irregulares.

Solo era una chiquilla inspector - dijo el policia.

Lo se, lo se- contestó consternado Lei Wollong.- Hay que comunicarselo a su familia.

¿ Quiere que lo haga yo? - preguntó este.

No deja que yo me encargue, necesito descansar- dijo este.- Ve al forense y que el C.S.I te de todos los datos que tenga sobre este caso y si se puede confirmar la relación con los otros.

Pero es bastante obvio - interrumpió.

Lo se... pero la obviedad no es una prueba y lo que necesitamos son pruebas para detener a ese sicopata. - explicó Lei.

Xiaoyu ya había vuelto a casa despues de acompañar a las chicas al hotel.  
Harume no estaba en casa asi que metió un paquete de palomitas en el microandas y se dispusó a ver una pelicula tranquilamente. Cuando escasamente había trascurrido media hora del film, alguien llamó a la puerta. Ling se levantó medio dormida y pensando que era su amiga abrió la puerta.

¿ Señor Wollong? - exclamó sorprendida el ver a Lei al otro lado de la puerta.- ¿ Que pasa?

Dios, pequeña ¿ No me digas que aqui vive Harume Koisikawa? - preguntó el poli.

Si ¿ Le ha pasado algo? - tartamudeó confusa.- Por favor digamelo.

Lo siento...- intentó decir Lei pero las palabras se le atascaban.- Ha muerto.

¿ Que¿ Porque? - preguntó confusa sin entender nada.- No lo entiendo .

Tiene que venir conmigo y se lo explicare todo.- dijo Lei echandole el brazo por encima a la chiquilla.- Tranquila Ling, prometo que solucionare esto.

Ling se llevó las manos a la cara y se pusó a llorar desconsolada apoyandose en Lei.

Ya habían trascurrido unos dias desde el entierro de su compañera y Ling volvia a casa despues de su entrenamiento, Lei le había recomendado no pasear de noche sola por las calles, pero tampoco tenía a nadie y no queria dejar su vida normal a un lado. Cada vez que estaba en casa se acordaba de Harume de Jin y todo lo que estaba pasando, asi que procuraba tener la mayor parte del tiempo ocupado.

Caminaba a paso ligero, pero sin prisa aun le quedaba un trecho hasta casa cuando escuchó un ruido fuerte a sus espaldas, se giró rapidamente pero no había nada, siguió caminando pensando que era su imaginación la que le jugaba una mala pasada. Volvió a escuchar aquel ruido que era similar al batir de unas alas. Se detuvó en seco y se giró muy despacio, entre las sombras había una figura humana.

¿ Quien anda ahi? - preguntó pensando que ningun raterillo le iba a molestar tan facilmente.

Nadie contestó y Ling se acercó con cautela hacía la persona que apenas podía ver.  
Ahogó un grito en su garganta y paralizada por el terror calló de rodillas al suelo, frente a ella estaba una figura familiar pero solo la frialdad con la que le miraban aquellos ojos la hizo estremecer, unas gigantescas alas negras y un semblante terrorifico que se asemejaba un demonio, distorsionaban los rasgos del joven.

Jin... ¿ Jin que... te ha pa..pasado? - tartamudeó temblorosa Xiaoyu.

Jin no esta.- dijo una voz glutural que parecia salir del mismo infiero.

Jin se acercó despacio a ella que no era capaz de moverse, Ling temblaba de miedo mientras veia como él se acercaba Kazama se arrodilló frente a Xiaoyu, Ling sentía la respiración fuerte y concentrada de aquel monstruo que tenia el semblante de su amigo. Cerró los ojos muerta de miedo temiendo que aquel sería su final. Notó unas frias manos se posaban en su rostro.

Ling ... ayudame - susurró la calida voz de Jin mientras se abrazaba a la chica.- Mira en lo que me he convertido, necesito que me salves.

Ling no supó que contestar y se abrazó al muchacho rota por el llanto mientras él le cubría con sus grandes alas.

* * *

Kazuya entró en el despacho de Heiachi que leia el periodico tranquilamente.

¿ Que haces aqui? - dijo apretando el boton para llamar a los guardas de seguridad.

No te molestes en llamar a tus esbirros, estan todos fuera de combate- dijo Kazuya riendo.

¿ Que es lo que quieres? - preguntó el viejo indicando a su hijo que se sentara.

Saber que has hecho con Kazama- dijo Kazuya.- Se que detras de todos estos crimenes esta él.

¿Ahora te preocupas por tu chico? - preguntó cinico él.

Lo que ha mi me preocupe es asunto mio - dijo Kazuya molesto.

Yo no tengo nada que ver, son los genes que lleva dentro - se burló Heiachi.

Tus genes que han estropeado mi vida y ahora lo estan haciendo con la del hijo de Jun - contestó mientras se daba la vuelta y salía por donde había venido.

* * *

Ling sacó las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta de su casa a la que entró en silencio junto con Jin que poco a poco iba recuperando su forma humana.

Aqui vivo - dijo ella dejando sus cosas sobre el mueble de la entrada.- Ponte comodo.

Gracias Ling, pero no deveria estar aqui- dijo él en un susurro.

No digas eso- le interrumpió ella.- ¿ Quieres algo de comer? - No gracias- dijo él sentandose en un silla apesadumbrado.

Yo voy a hacer cafe- suspiró ella mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Jin que debido a su transformación se le habían desarrollado sus sentidos pudo escuchar como Xiaoyu lloraba a solas en la cocina, se llevó las manos a la cabeza aturdido y suspiró profundamente. De repente se fijo en un marco con una foto que le hizo extremecerse.

¿Lo quieres solo o ...? - Ling se calló al ver a este sosteniendo la foto de Harume y ella, que tenia en la mesita de la sala.

Lo siento, lo siento - dijo entre lagrimas Jin.- Soy un monstruo horrible, no hago mas que hacerte daño¿ Que he hecho? dios mio¿ Que es lo que estoy haciendo?

Xiaoyu muda por las amargas lagrimas de ese hombre que estabra destrozado frente a ella se acercó muy despacio a él y le acarició el rostro secandole las lagrimas con cuidado.

Jin, se que no es culpa tuya - susurró mientras se acercaba a él muy despacio. - Se que no eres tu...

Si, pero son mis manos las que estan manchadas de sangre - contestó con amargura.

Yo te voy a ayudar- dijo ella y le abrazó llorando con fuerza.- Lo prometo.

Gracias yo... - dijo él acariciando el rostro de la chica con cuidado y acercandose poco a poco.

En ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó y los dos se separaron rapidamente. Ling suspiró mirando a su amigo y sonrió con timidez. Volvieron a tocar el timbre esta vez con mas insistencia.

Ya va... - dijo Ling molesta. - ¿ Que quier.. ?Oh valla- dijo poniendo cara de circustancias al abrir la puerta.

Hola enana - dijo Hwaorang levantando en brazos a la chica.- Si no vienes a cenar conmigo tendre que venir yo a cenar a tu casa.

No llegas en un buen momento, coreano - suspiró Ling.

¿Que pasa?- preguntó preocupado.- No tienes buena cara.

Hola - dijo Jin apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Lo has encontrado - dijo este acariciando la cabeza de la chica. - Sabía que lo conseguirias,siento haberos interrumpido- bromeó divertido.

Hwoarang por favor- dijo Ling .- ¿ Quieres quedarte?

De acuerdo.- dijo este.

Las horas fueron pasando lentamente y Xiaoyu se había quedado dormida en el sofa, Jin la tapó con una manta y junto a Hwaorang salió al balcon.

Bien ¿ Que es lo que pasa? - preguntó finalmente el coreano.- ¿ Donde has estado?

Siempre tan directo- dijo Jin.- No hay nada que contar.

¿ Tu abuelo esta detras de todo verdad?- preguntó.- Leó la prensa ¿sabes, los asesinatos y todo eso.

Jin le miró y sonrió con franqueza y le relató todo lo que había ocurrido desde el ultimo torneo del puño de hierro.

Desde momento aquel comenze a tener horribles pesadillas y por las mañanas me levantaba oliendo a sangre, no entendia nada, hasta que no puede con la sed de sangre del demonio que llevó dentro, yo era conciente de lo que hacía pero no podía detenerlo, yo no queria que sucediera, pero es como si mi cuerpo no me obedeciera.- dijo apretando los puños con fuerza.

¿ Puedo ayudarte? - preguntó.

Solo mi abuelo puede remediarlo, y ahora que puedo controlar mi cuerpo voy a ir a buscarlo- dijo Jin.

¿ Que pasa con Ling? - preguntó Hwoarang.

No quiero hacerle daño, si estoy junto a ella seguro que sale dañada.- dijo con amargura. - No se cuanto tiempo aguantare siendo humano.

Deja que yo te ayude, al fin y al cabo somos amigos ¿no?.- contestó.

Si, amigos y rivales y por eso quiero pedirte un favor, que si me transformo en ese monstruo y pongo en peligro la vida de Ling o de alguien más, quiero que me mates, solo tu puedes hacerlo, solo tu eres capaz de vencerme - dijo Jin con convencimento. - Prometelo.

De acuerdo, pero espero no tener que llegar ha eso, sino el proximo torneo sera muy aburrido sin ti.- dijo sonriente.

Ling se desperzó en el sofa con la espalda dolorida todo estaba en silencio, un silenció que la incomodaba demasiado.  
Se levantó de un salto con algilidad y llamó a sus amigos por la casa, pero no había nadie.  
En el mueble de la entrada había un papel y temiendose lo peor se acercó a leer.

" Siento irme asi, sin despedirme de ti, pero no soy capaz, espero que puedas perdonarme algun dia, pero quiero que entiendas que no quiero hacerte daño, eres lo mas importante de mi vida y no soportaria perderte, lo siento"

Ling releyó la carta un par de veces incredula no podía dar credito a lo que veia.

Maldito cabron.- dijo enfadada arrugando la carta.- Si se piensa que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados es que es un completo imbecil.

Dicho esto cogió la cazadora del armario y salió corriendo de su casa en busca de Jin sin pararse a pensar en donde debía diriguirse.

* * *

La moto de Hwoarang sobrepasaba con mucho el limite de velocidad que marcaba la carretera pero no le importaba adoraba su moto era el hombre mas feliz cuando cabalgaba a lomos de su inseparable compañera. Pasados unos cuantos kilometros pararon a repostar en una gasolinera y a comer algo.

¿ En que piensas? - preguntó Hwoarang mientras mordía su bocadillo con ganas.

En Ling, supongo que debe estar muy enfadada conmigo- dijo Jin mientras hacía unos estiramientos. - No se como te gusta tanto viajar en moto, es incomodisimo.

No te metas con mi chica que la tenemos- bromeó este.- En guardia, quiero ver que tal andas de reflejos. -dijo saltando y colocandose en posición de combate.

Te voy ha hacer daño - dijo riendo Jin colocando sus puños y llamandole con la mano para que comenzara. - A ver esas piernas.

Los chicos comenzaron a pegarse ante la incredula mirada de los que alli estaban que les hicieron un corro sorprendidos de las habilidades de ambos.

* * *

Julia se ató la bata y se lavó la cara con agua fría para ver quien venía a llamarla a esas horas, se había pasado casi toda la noche preparando la conferencia y estaba agotada.

¿ Que? - dijo adormilada al abrir la puerta. - ¡ Ling! - exclamó sorprendida al ver a su amiga con la cara surcada por las lagrimas. - ¿ Que te ha pasado?

Tienes que ayudarme .- dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas con rabia .- Estoy harta de que me tome el pelo, es un cabron y un mal nacido y...

¿ Pero se puede saber de quien hablas? - preguntó Julia confusa.

De Jin Kazama - dijo con ira .- Si cree que...

¿ Kazama¿eh¿ Que te ha hecho? - preguntó preocupada.- Si parece un buen chico, callado pero ...

Lo siento - dio suspirando profundame para calmarse. - Yo le quiero y supongo que él a mi también y ...

Espera , espera ¿ Porque nunca nos has dicho nada a Chris y a mi? - preguntó Julia .- Joder si que te lo tenías callado.

Es mas complicado que eso... nunca hemos hablado de esto pero ... además su abuelo esta loco y Oh dios si pudiera explicarlo si ... Hwoarang tambíen ... - intentó decir Ling pero cada vez se liaba mas.

No te entendido nada - sentenció Julia .- ¿ Que tiene que ver Heiachi en todo esto¿ Y Hwoarang? explicamelo con calma.

Hwoarang es un buen amigo de Jin y sabe lo que siento por él y ... yo le busque durante mucho tiempo y ahora que lo he encontrado se ha marchado para no ponerme en peligro, pero yo temo por él ... - Ling suspiró viendo que no era capaz de explicar nada. - Lo que importa es que le amo y esta en peligro y no me ha dejado ayudarle ... mira me he pasado mas de un año buscandole y la noche que lo encontre me volvio a dejar sola...

Valla ... ¿ Porque esta en peligro? - preguntó sentandose mientras asimilaba la información.

Espera a que venga Chris y os lo contare todo- dijo Xiaoyu. - Es mas complicado de lo que parece y todo es culpa de los Mishima.

Julia asintió y pidió un desayuno para las dos en el servicio de habitaciones mientras esperaban a Cristy que llegó al cabo de una hora.

¿ Que quieres hacer? - preguntó Christy cuando le hubieron contado todo lo que ocurría.- Te ayudare en todo lo que pueda.

Buscar todos los dojos de los Mishima de momento - dijo Xiaoyu. - Encontrar a Heiachi,él me dira lo que quiero saber.

De acuerdo - dijo Julia .- Yo busco en Internet la información que necesitemos y nos separamos.

Bien - dijo Xiaoyu. - En marcha.

* * *

**Hola **

**Estoy aqui de nuevo con otra historia, **

**Espero que os guste y siento el retraso con el resto ya las pondre al dia dentro de poquito, he tenido varios problemas y no he podido escribir nada y además de todo se me jodio el ordenador y perdí toda la información. **

**Bueno espero que esta historia os guste y que la disfruteis muchos besitossssssssssssssss!**


End file.
